Under The Moonlight
by HalfHeartedWorks
Summary: No adventures, no wars, no blood, no battles of might, skill or magecraft. Only a man staying with his dear sister under the pale moonlight.


_**Under the Moonlight**_

* * *

The man with silver hair and dark skin ran down the street. His eyes scanned the empty roads of the Fuyuki. He seemed desperate.

Shirou Emiya was searching for his sister.

He continued down the gray footpath until he came to the entrance of the park, cherry blossoms strewn in a beautiful way everywhere. He slowed down, and walked in.

The girl with white hair was sitting alone on the bench in the park. Her pale skin made her seem frail and the white nightgown added to that effect. She gazed upon the full moon, her soft and delicate features in a rare show of sadness.

Shirou decided that it didn't suit her as he walked up to her sister, sitting down by her side and taking her hand in his own. Illya turned her gaze onto her big brother, eyes tearing up.

"Shirou..." she called out his name softly.

"I'm here," He replied, squeezing her hand reassuringly, "I'm here, Illya..."

"...Am I really going to die?" she asked, her voice wavering.

Shirou turned his gaze away from her. He looked down, at nothing in particular.

* * *

 _"Her condition is worsening, Shirou...At this rate, she won't last a year...", Rin was looking worn out, her long brunette hair frazzled and blue eyes looking dull. Shirou was looking even more so. He stuttered,_

 _"Rin, what are you saying? T-There has to be something we can do-"_

 _"There isn't anything, Shirou! We've looked everywhere, we've tried everything! Saving Illya... it's hopeless...", She turned away at that. He kept quiet._

 _A figure clad in white stumbled out of the darkness of the hallway into the study. It was Illya._

 _"...Nii-chan..."_

 _"Illya-"_

 _She turned and ran._

* * *

They descended into silence. Illya broke it.

"...why?" she demanded weakly, forcing her brother to look at her once more. He didn't respond. He couldn't.

"I was supposed to live longer than this. I was supposed to spend more time with you... with the others. Why is it so unfair?" she was sobbing at this point, leaning onto Shirou's shoulder. He embraced her dear sister, putting one hand on her back and pulling her in, trying to comfort her.

She continued crying for a while, unable to form a coherent sentence. Once she had slowed down enough to talk, Shirou spoke,

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Illya. I-"

"No. Don't be." She cut him off. She looked up at him,

"The Einzberns... They did this to me... You had nothing to do with it turning out like this."

"But-"

"Shirou," she cut him off once more, "I know what you're thinking. And I know what happens to you when you think like that. Please, just this once, don't blame yourself. You..."

Her eyes teared up again. She sniffled,

"...You can't save everyone...you can't save me.."

Shirou looked at her. At the one person he could call family by a stretch. Even Taiga, though extremely close, could not come as close to family to Shirou as Illya did. But now...

Shirou tried pushing the bitter thoughts away. He failed, utterly and completely. She spoke, looking vulnerable, too vulnerable in fact,

"Shirou, I'm scared. Will you stay with me? Please?"

Shirou held her hand once more. How could he refuse?

"Of course, I will."

* * *

That night, the two siblings were just that, siblings. They spent a long time sitting under the moonlight in silence, until the younger of the two fell asleep. That night, there was no second coming of the Magus Killer in Fuyuki, there was only a man who had gone through too much in his life staying by his sister.

* * *

 ** _For Illya_**

* * *

 **Author's Notes.**

So, I finally wrote it. It'd been on my mind and I kept procrastinating, postponing it the tomorrow but I had a free, and extremely boring, afternoon and used it. This actually flew inside my head when I had been watching the scene with Ace and Batman in the Justice League animated series and I randomly thought, "Eh. Sure, why not?" and then, there I was, typing away furiously. This will probably be a one-shot since I can't really think of a way to keep writing about it. Not a lot of exposition here, sorry about that. But, for my first hand at a fanfiction,I think I did decent.

Keep in mind that I am a young, inexperienced writer and that this story takes place in an AU. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

PS- I may just make another chapter which concludes stuff properly, I'm not sure.

Yours sincerely,

Unironic user of "Be sure to follow and favorite guys XD"

and "Disclaimer: I own nothing except the concept of this story."


End file.
